


A Chocolate-Coated Kiss

by mitsurutenma



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, literally just warm interactions uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsurutenma/pseuds/mitsurutenma
Summary: It's Halloween at Yumenosaki, yet Mitsuru wants to do something special with a certain someone this year.





	A Chocolate-Coated Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRIS!!!! :D this is my birthday gift from me to you so I really hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to my friends Sean and Amber for beta reading this and helping me edit aspects of this fanfic as well, it's much appreciated!!

As the long summer days began to dwindle away and the warm sensation around them started to fade; it introduced a new chilly atmosphere into the area that everyone was familiar with. It was that time of the year again, fall had arrived. Fall always brought this premonition of a relaxing and fun time for everyone in Yumenosaki, but in particular it allowed everyone to prepare for a common occasion for the pure entertainment of everyone: Halloween.

Every unit was assigned to come up with their own idea to contribute to the festivities to make things easier for everyone. Naturally, each unit decided to hold their own meet-up in order to determine their own set of activities for the night time event. Nazuna called all of Ra*bits together to discuss what role they should do to make the event the best one yet.

Mitsuru bursted the door open, huffing a sharp breath of air as he entered their room. “Hehe, sorry for being late! I had to talk to someone real quick,” Mitsuru chuckled, loosening some of the tension that was already in room.

Nazuna glanced at Mitsuru for a second only to redirect his gaze back at the three first years that sat in front of him. “So what does everyone want to do this year for Halloween?” he asked with a look of uncertainty across his face.

Tomoya and Hajime exchanged knowing glances, as if they already knew what they wanted to do together. “E-er…” Tomoya hesitated for a second before continuing. Nazuna tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

“Hajime and I already thought that I could dress up as a devil and he could dress up as an angel.” Tomoya rolled his eyes and blushed while Hajime giggled. “It was Hajime’s idea,” he finished as he smiled back at Nazuna nervously. It was a question how Tomoya was convinced into doing this, since normally he didn’t like wearing skirts and dresses.

Nazuna sighed and looked down before meeting eyes with them. “Well, I don’t know if you could pull off a _devil_ look... but I guess we’ve done a dark look before, so maybe.” The doubt in Nazuna’s voice faded as he gave Tomoya a more reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

Suddenly something completely struck Mitsuru. He eagerly waved his hand in the air, “I have an idea! Can you give me a little more time, I want to ask Sora-chan if he’d do it with me!” he blurted.

Nazuna nodded in approval, giving Mitsuru a sense of satisfaction and relief. He bolted out of the room as the sun was already setting. It brought the feeling of a chilly fall along with leaves that only seemed to help reflect the color range of red to brown all around. Mitsuru twirled as he whipped his light blue jacket on him and dashed to meet his friend as soon as possible.

“Sora-chan! Sora-chan!” Mitsuru shouted as he pounced onto Sora with a big hug. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him to the ground, making them fall together. “Whoops! My bad, Sorry Sora-chan!” He rubbed the back of his head grinning with embarrassment.

Mitsuru held Sora’s shoulders together firmly and looked at him directly eye-to-eye, making the situation 10x more serious than it was supposed to be. “Sora-chan, would you match Halloween costumes with me?” he proposed, tilting his head with a pout on his face. “Please, please!” he pleaded. All he wanted was to follow in Tomoya and Hajime’s footsteps.

Sora stood up and brushed the dirt off from his jacket. He returned Mitsuru’s smile. “Of course, Sora would _love_ to dress and match costumes with you for Halloween~!” he beamed while reaching out one of his hands to pull Mitsuru up. They both laughed together for a few seconds, and began walking back home.

“Hmm….” Sora mused. “What would you want us to dress up as for Halloween?” Mitsuru smiled, hoping that his expression didn’t scream “I don’t know”.

“Hehe~ I’ll show you tomorrow on our way to school! I want it to be a surprise, it’ll be more fun that way!” Mitsuru responded with feigned excitement. He darted back home and shut the front door, leaving Sora in his own dust and confusion.

Mitsuru went into total panic mode, realizing that he didn’t even think of what _he_ was going to wear for Halloween. He started pacing in circles around the table, muttering a string of “uuhhhh”s to himself. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself by revealing that he actually didn’t have a plan at all. Halloween was _literally_ the next day.

He began to dig around his house for something that would work, “Mama, do you know if we’d have any matching costumes in the house? I need them for Halloween tomorrow” He asked as she into his room.

“Oh sweetheart there’s some in the closet downstairs, they might be very dusty though since it’s been a long while though, you’ll have to wash them.” His mom replied.

“Thanks so much Mama!” He grinned and hurried downstairs to where his mom told him where the costumes were. He shoved everything out of the way to find two crusty  dust-covered sweaters lying on the ground.

“Eww…” He held them up with his hands. All he felt looking at them was pure disgust. He patted them down and coughed from dust clouds that flew everywhere. He noticed something on the front of the outfits. Thing 1 and Thing 2? He had never heard those names in his entire life.

“What are these? Hmm….I mean at least they match! I’ll just wash them and hope Sora will like them!” he cheerfully exclaimed. He was so relieved he found something that he could work with.

He started washing them, clearing the sweaters of their ugly dirt clumps and dust clots. He spent the majority of his day after school doing that. He was crossing his fingers, hoping he could impress Sora with something that was unique to wear.

   

The very next day, Mitsuru arrived to school and pulled Sora into a hallway. “Sora-chan! Look at these! I found them in my house!” He jumped as he held the Thing 1 and Thing 2 sweaters up with pride. “Whatta ya think?” He inquired tilting his head from behind the sweaters.

“Hmmm… Sora loves what Mitsuru-chan brought!” Sora exclaimed as he took the Thing 2 outfit from Mitsuru’s hands. Mitsuru hopped with joy at Sora’s approval of Halloween costumes.

“Hmmm...Mitsu-chan, do you know what Thing 1 and Thing 2 even mean?” Sora tapped his finger on his lip in confusion. “Sora won’t mind, if Sora matches with Mitsu-chan we’ll have fun! Isn’t that right?” Sora gushed. He gripped Mitsuru’s hand quickly and rushed to the bathrooms. “Hurry Mitsu-chan! Let’s change for Halloween before it gets dark!”

As it became dark and the afternoon lights faded across the broad horizon slowly, the night lights were out in a flash. All it took was one _‘click’_ and all the Halloween decorations across the school twinkled. The Halloween lanterns that hung from strings high above the ground surrounded the school in an orange glow and the brightly colored atmosphere drew people inside the school. Even the outsiders who didn’t have costumes felt welcomed in. The inside was lined with jack-o-lanterns, skulls, ghost cutouts and bat designs hung from the ceilings. Not only that, but stone walls with a lot of detail hung alongside these decorations. The school always outdid themselves on Halloween, it was no surprise.

On the way into the school, Sora and Mitsuru were addressed by Koga, who was wearing a werewolf costume (which was no surprise). He gave the duo a nasty glare while holding his bags of candy. “What do you stupid brats think you’re doing?” He growled.

Mitsuru didn’t hesitate at all. In fact, he teased Koga, tapping his werewolf nose. “Hehe, Ko-chan senpai looks so silly! I love your costume so much!” He laughed as he snatched one of the candy bags that Koga was holding. Koga was supposed to give them away to visitors who came inside.

“JUST LEAVE ALREADY, YOU BRATS!” He growled, holding his claws up menacingly as if he was going to eat them. “Hauhihuheho~! He’s acting so scary! Come on Mitsu-chan, let’s hurry or he’ll eat us!” Sora giggled as he grabbed Mitsuru’s hand again and skipped away down the hallway.

Two other kids stood by the doorway as they handed out candy to the visitors, easily recognizable with the angel and devil costumes. “Oohh, look!” Mitsuru pointed at them. “It’s Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan!” He gawked as they turned around in reaction to their names being called.

“Huhu~ Sora thinks Tomoya and Hajime looks so cute in their Halloween costumes!” Sora grinned as he checked their outfits from behind to find a devil tail and angel wings. Tomoya looked embarrassed at first, but he had to wear a red skirt under his tail anyway.

Mitsuru hopped suddenly, he had an idea. “Ooh, ohh, can we help you hand out candy to visitors?” Mitsuru suggested as he twirled in front of Tomoya to look at him with a pleading smile.

“Sure, Mitsuru, don’t hog all of the candy for yourself, though,” sighed Tomoya. “Can you cover another entrance? Please don’t intimidate any other kids either. Got it?” Tomoya knew it was an extremely simple job--even for Mitsuru. Still, Mitsuru was known to make outlandishly foolish mistakes on his end of jobs.

“Hehe, yeah Tomo-chan, no worries! We can handle it  ourselves, I’ve got Sora-chan helping me!” he crowed as he bounced away with Sora’s hand, dragging him to the upper part of the school. Mitsuru thought it’d be more fun to bring him to the upper floors where younger kids were, as opposed to hanging around his classmates for the remainder of the time.

The kids on the top floor dashed down the hallways-- playing tag or something. Whatever they were doing, they sure seemed like they were enjoying it. The room was filled with loud screams and laughter while parents sat around on the walls supervising in case they were injured.  When Mitsuru and Sora took a peek inside, the kids slowly came to halt to whatever they were doing and recognized what was in their hands, candy! All the kids simultaneously rushed to their side, pushing them to the ground in hopes to get most of the Halloween treats.

Multiple kids shouted while this happened “Candy!!” “No I had that one first don’t steal!” “Give me that!” The candy issue had already became a mess, it was practically everywhere on the floor. For some reason, the kids were acting wild. After a few minutes of being mauled down by children,  the parents were finally able to settle the kids down. After that, they all headed downstairs. The Halloween party at the school was practically over anyways.

Mitsuru hung his head low for a bit kicking the dust as they walked farther and farther away from the school. Until something struck across his mind, “Hey Sora-chan, I forgot we still have some leftover candy from Koga, ya want some?” he asked with less energy than usual. He was getting pretty tired.

“Sora-chan would love to spend more time with Mitsu-chan!” He exclaimed as they both headed over to a lighted park bench in the dark. They unraveled their small bags of goods and started munching down on the sweet treats together. Something in the air made it real awkward, it was probably because they weren’t talking while eating, Sora didn’t like it one bit. “Sora-chan has an idea, how about we both feed each other our candy instead? That’d be more fun.. Don’t you think?” he suggested raising his eyebrows at Mitsuru.

Mitsuru didn’t hesitate at all to reply, “I love that idea!” They both reached in their treat bags to feed candy to each other slowly. Sora missed once which smashed chocolate on Mitsuru’s cheek, “Sora’s sorry!” He quickly apologized before they both laughed at Mitsuru’s messy face.

Mitsuru pointed to one of the bright candy that lied at the bottom of Sora’s bag, “That one next please, that’s my favorite kinda chocolate!” he pleaded as he closed his eyes and left his mouth wide open, he looked basically like a dog.

Sora pulled it out and as soon as Mitsuru opened his eyes Sora kissed it quickly before plopping it into his mouth. Once Mitsuru was done swallowing, he held a confused look across his face, “Why’d you kiss the chocolate before giving it to me?” Mitsuru thought it was kinda strange of him to do so.

Sora giggled, “It’s Sora’s way of giving Mitsu-chan affection! Kinda like an indirect kiss, y’know?” He smiled and Mitsuru just returned a giggle back. Sora followed up by kissing his fingers and touching Mitsuru’s cheek, “There’s another one!” He grinned and Mitsuru blushed.

Mitsuru tackled Sora with a big hug which pushed both of them onto the grass. He nuzzled his face in Sora’s hair, “Hehe~ I love you too Sora-chan!” he laughed releasing Sora from his tight grip. Sora even laughed too, his hair was covered in grass and both of their jackets were now dirt-stained. The late night time drew nearer, but it felt like it wasn’t quite time to leave just yet.

A breeze flew by, it greeted the trees whilst brushing leaves from their branches and into the air. Sora had already fallen fast asleep on Mitsuru’s lap, it was about time that they should’ve started leaving, it was getting late. But before they left, Mitsuru insisted on staying at least long enough to watch the leaves fall despite it being so dark. He wanted to take in the atmosphere one last time, it wouldn’t be for a while that he’d get a day just like this one any time soon. He really wanted the moment to last, especially with his best friend at his side. He started whispering quietly, not daring to wake Sora up from his nap, “Thank ya so much for a great Halloween and for being my best friend, I love ya, Sora-chan”


End file.
